etnobotanikafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Anadenanthera colubrina
Cebil, Vilca 'Rodzina' Bobowate; podrodzina mimozowate 'Formy i podgatunki' Istnieją dwa geograficznie odizolowane odmiany: * Anadenanthera colubrina ''var ''coluybrina – występuje tylko w południowej Brazylii * Anadenanthera colubrina ''var. ''cebil – występuje w południowych Andach i okolicznych regionach. 'Synonimy' *''Acacia cebil'' *''Anadenanthera exclesa'' *''Anadenanthera macrocarpa'' *''Piptadenia cebil'' *''Piptadenia colubrina'' *''Piptadenia grata'' *''Piptadenia macrocarpa'' 'Nazwy ludowe' Aimpa, aimpa-kid, algarobo, angico, angico do cerrado, cabuim, cebil, cebil blanco, cebil colorado cbilo, cevil, cevil blanco, cevil colorado, cibil, curubu'y, curupai, curupai-curu, curupai, curupau blanca, curupau barcino, curupay, curupayti, guayacan, hataj, hatax, huilca, huillca, jataj, kurupa, kurupai, kurupairai, kurupayara, quebracho, sebil, sevil, tara huillca, teek, tek, uataj, uillca, una de gato (Hiszpański, „koci szpon”), vilca, vilcas, villca, wilka, wil'ka, willica, willka, xatax. Nazwy drzewa były również używane do określania wytwarzanej z niego tabaki. 'Historia' Nasiona odmiany znanej jako cebil były palone w fajkach już 4500 lat temu w regionie Puna (północno-zachodnia Argentyna) (Fernandez Distel 1980). Miało to szczególnie głęboki wpływ na kulturę Tiahuanaco (dosłownie „mieszkanie boga). Stosowanie Cebil jako tabaki w południowych Andach, zostało opisane po raz pierwszy w Relacion ''Cristobala de Albornoza. Używanie jako dodatku do piwa kukurydzianego zostało opisane przez Polo de Ondegardo w 1571. Nie jest pewne czy raporty o stosowaniu nasion vilci, które przybyły do nas z kolonii opisują nasiona ''Anadenanthera colubrina. Nawet dzisiaj kilka innych drzew jest określanych mianem vilci (Acacia visco, Aspidosperma quebracho-blanco.). 'Występowanie' W regionie Salta (północno-zachodnia Argentyna) całe lasy drzew cebil porastają góry i stoki. 'Uprawa' Wysuszone nasiona mogą wykiełkować i urosnąć. Drzewo rośnie relatywnie szybko i może być uprawiane zarówno w tropikalnych jak i subtropikalnych strefach. 'Wygląd' Drzewo rośnie na wysokość 3-18 metrów. Kora jest prawie czarna i często posiada stożkowe kolce lub zawiłe przewężenia. Liście są pierzaste, dorastają do 30 cm długości. Biało-żółte kwiaty są zaokrąglone. Skórzaste, ciemnobrązowe, strąki mają długość ok. 35 cm; zawierają czerwono-brązowe płaskie, okrągłe nasiona. Drzewo jest bardzo trudne do odróżnienia od Anadenanthera peregrina. O zmierzchu drzewo „idzie spać” - pierzaste liście zwijają się razem i pozostają tak aż do wschodu słońca. Łodyżki liści zawierają małe gruczoły wydzielające słodki płyn. Pewien gatunek mrówek żywi się tym nektarem, jednocześnie zabijając inne, groźne owady. Drzewo jest najczęściej mylone z innymi gatunkami z tej rodziny. Na przykład według przekazu C. M Torresa, nawet doświadczeni botanicy niepoprawnie identyfikowali roślinę znalezioną w San Pedro de Atacana (północne Chile), również znaną jako vilca – acacia visco. Botaniczna identyfikacja nie jest łatwa jeśli roślina ma wiele odmian. Przykładowo, odmiana colubrina może wykształcać strąki niemal identyczne jak rośliny z gatunku Prosopis. 'Materiał psychoaktywny' * Nasiona (semen anadenanthera colubrina) 'Przygotowanie i dawkowanie' Dojrzałe nasiona są suszone i czasami lekko podpiekane, a następnie mielone tak drobno jak to tylko możliwe. Nawet niewielkie dawki proszku (150 mg – 5 g) są aktywne przy przyjęciu donosowym. 1 g (który w przybliżeniu odpowiada jednemu dużemu nasionku) jest potencjalną dawką wizyjną. Do palenia używa się tak samo dojrzałych, wysuszonych i podpieczonych ale grubo zmielonych ziaren. 5-7 nasion jest mieszanych z tytoniem lub aromo (mieszanka Amaranthus ''spp., ''Acacia caven lub Acacia fornesiana), a całość zawija się jak cygaro. Dawką aktywną jest mniej więcej pół „cygara” na osobę. W celu przyjęcia doustnego, nasiona lub wyciśnięty z nich sok jest mieszany z chicha i pity. 2-3 nasiona mogą być zagotowane w wodzie z korzeniem Polypodium ''spp. I pite. Mogą być także zmieszane z miodem i jedzone. 'Zastosowanie rytualne' Przed przybyciem Hiszpanów, nasiona vilca musiały mieć ogromne znaczenie rytualne i religijne w Peru. Były znane wśród wysokich kapłanów i niektórych wróżbitów jako ''villca ''lub ''vilca camayo (Cobo 1999, 267). Pewna indiańska świątynia (huaca) również była określana jako villva, vilcacona ''lub ''vilcabamab ''(miejsce drzew vilca). Istnieje też wyjątkowa, święta dla Indian góra znana jako Vilca Coto. Jej szczyt był ratunkiem dla ocalałych z wielkiej powodzi. Istnieje wiele innych przykładów takiego nazewnictwa. Ponadto ''villca oznaczało również lewatywę. Nasiona vilca miały duże znaczenie rytualne, jako dodatek do piwa chicha, przeznaczonego do ceremonialnej konsumpcji. „Sok” vilca był również dodawany do innych fermentowanych napojów, spożywanych przez wróżbitów i szamanów, dzięki czemu mogli oni zajrzeć w przyszłość (Cobo 1990). Rytuały, w których wykorzystywano tabaki zrobione z gatunku Anadenanthera zostały udokumentowane w plemionach: Quechua, Piro, Chriguano, Yabuti, Atacama, Comechingon, Diaguita, Allentiac, Millcayac, Humahuaca, Ocloya, Mateco, Vilela i Guarani. Najstarsze archeologiczne dowody na rytualne i szamańskie stosowanie nasion cebil (Anadenanthera ''spp.) pochodzą z regionu Puna (Argentyna) (Fernandez Distel 1980). Szamani plemienia Wichi (Mataco), którzy żyli w północno-zachodniej, wciąż używają tabaki, którą nazywają ''hataj (Califano 1975). Pozostali szamani Mataco woleli natomiast palić wysuszone nasiona w fajkach lub cygarach. Wierzyli, że nie tylko hataj pozwala odkrywać inne rzeczywistości. (Arenas 1992; Califano 1975, Dominguez i Pardal 1938). W ostatnich latach część członków Mataco została nawrócona na chrześcijaństwo. Od razu uznali, że biblijne drzewo poznania dobra i zła to cebil (Arenas 1992). Jednak w przeciwieństwie do innych nie uznali go za „zakazany owoc” ale za owoc świętego drzewa, który szamani wykorzystują do leczenia. Szaman Fortunato Ruiz opisał nasiona cebil jako „drzwi do innego świata”. Palił on nasiona zmieszane z tytoniem i aromo, tak jak jego przodkowie od tysięcy lat. Północno-zachodnia Argentyna jest miejscem gdzie najdłużej przetrwała tradycja rytualnego przyjmowania roślin psychoaktywnych. 'Produkty i przedmioty' Liczne prekolumbijskie przedmioty przeznaczone do wciągania tabaki, zostały znalezione w regionie Puna (Argentyna) i w północnym Chile. Ikonografia tych przedmiotów zawierała wpływy wizji doznanych dzięki cebil. Wiele fajek zrobionych z gliny również zostały odnalezione w tym regionie. Niektóe z nich wciąż zawierały nasiona cebil. Petroglify (rysunki na skałach) i geoglify (duże rysunki na powierzchni ziemi) znalezione na pustyni Atacana (Chile) są bardzo podobne do obrazów pokrywających ceramikę z regionu Puna. Zostały one zainspirowane wizjami osiąganymi dzięki nasionom cebil. Halucynacje mogły wywierać wpływ na ikonografię tzw. stylu Tiahuanaco. Również ikonografia starożytnego miasta Chavin de Huantar zawiera podobne motywy. Splecione węże odchodzące od głowy bóstw mogą być interpretowane jako obrazy z wizji. Szamańskie tekstylia sprzed 2 tysięcy lat pochodzące z kultury Chavin, zawierają wizerunki strąków, podobnych do tych z Anadenathera ''spp. (Cordy-Collins 1982). Kilka malowideł na ceramice z prekolumbijskich państw Moche i Chimu zawiera wizerunki drzew. Kontekst ikonograficzny i badania botaniczne wskazują, że najprawdopodobniej są to drzewa ''Anadenanthera colubrina. W 1996, niemiecka artystka Nana Nauwald tworzył obrazy ukazujące jej doświadczenia z nasionami cebil. Obraz zatytułowany Nothing Is Separate from Me ukazuje typową, posłuszną wizję. Nowela Inca '' zawiela wiele opisów stosowania vilca (Peters 1991). W plemieniu Mataco wytwarza torby, sieci i tym podobne przedmioty z włókien agawy barwionych ekstraktem z kory cebil. Nasiona był dawniej wykorzystywane do robienia opasek na rękę. 'Zastosowania medyczne' Herbata robiona z nasion cebil i korzenia ''Polypodium spp. Jest spożywana przy problemach trawiennych. Nasiona są pite w chicha jako remedium na przeziębienie, melancholię i inne niepokojące uczucia. W miodzie są stosowane jako środek moczopędny oraz w celu poprawienia płodności u kobiet. Jednocześnie cebil było też wykorzystywane jako środek poronny. Żywica odmiany colubrina jest stosowana jako guma arabska (patrz Acacia ''spp.) i jak powiadają, jest efektywna w leczeniu kaszlu. Wysuszone na słońcu nasiona są wciągane jako tabaka przy zaparciach, chronicznych grypach i bólach głowy. Mataco stosuje wywary ze świeżych (zielonych) strąków cebil, jako oczyszczenie dla głowy w celu leczenia jej bólów. 'Składniki' Nasiona zawierają tryptaminy, głównie bufoteninę. Niektóre odmiany zawierają wyłącznie tą substancję (Pachter et al. 1959). Pewien gatunek występujący w Agentynie, nazywany ''Piptadenia macrocarpa, ''też zawiera bufoteninę (Fish i Horning 1956). Inne analizy wykazał, że w nasionach ''Piptadenia macrocarpa ''występuje 5-Meo-DMT, DMT i jego pochodne; w nasionach ''Piptadenia excelsa DMT, butofenina i jej pochodna, natomiast nasiona Piptadenia colubrina zawierają tylko bufoteninę. (Farnsworth 1968, 1088). Stare próbki nasion zawierały tylko 15 mg bufoteniny w 1 gramie. Według jeszcze nieopublikowanych analiz Dave'a Repke, świeżo zebrane i szybko wysuszone nasiona z drzew w regionie Salta zawierają głównie bufoteninę (ponad 4%) i dodatkowe alkaloidy (być może serotoninę), ale żadnych innych tryptamin. Ten sam chemik znalazł 12% bufoteniny (!) w jednej próbce. Zawartość tryptamnin w strąkach i korze korzenia wciąż nie została zbadana. Jednak dojrzałe strąki prawdopodobnie zawierają trochę bufoteniny. 'Działanie' Efekty wciągania tabaki z cebil trwają około 20 minut, są to głębokie halucynacje, najczęściej czarno-białe, kolorowe zdarzają się rzadziej. Wizje rzadko są geometryczne, najczęściej są płynne i zdecentralizowane. Mają swoje odbicie w kulturze Tiahuanaco. Palenie cebil również wywołuje halucynacje, nasilające się przez pierwsze 30 minut a całkowicie zanikające po 2 godzinach. Dzięki krótkiemu czasowi działania cebil jest idealny przy szamańskich diagnozach. Działąnie zaczyna się od uczucia ciężkości, a po 5 minutach pojawiają się pierwsze wizuale przy zamkniętych oczach (tzw. CEV-y). Następnie pojawiają się fosfeny (świetlne obrazy widziane przez „wewnętrzne oko” jako charakterystyczne wzory), występuje wrażenie lotu wśród form zbliżonych do węży i owadów. Symetryczne i krystalograficzne wizje są mniej powszechne. W rzadkich przypadkach wizje mogą mieć charakter rzeczywisty (doświadczanie lotu, podróży do innego świata, transformacji w zwierzę). Doświadczenia pokazują, że przed paleniem lub wciąganiem cebil, pomocne jest żucie koki (Erythroxylum coca) (lub wciągnięcie odrobiny kokainy). Pomaga to uzyskać klarowniejsze wizje oraz zapobiega efektom ubocznym. 'Regulacje prawne i komercyjne' Brak 'Literatura' *Altschul. See von Reis Altschul. Arenas, Pastor. 1992. El 'cebil' o el'arbol de la cienca del bieny y del mal.' Parodiana 7 (1-2):101-14. *Brazier, J. D. 1958. The anatomy of some timbers formerly included in Piptadenia. Tropical Woods 108:46-64. *Califano, Mario. 1975. El chamanismo Mataco. Scrpita Ethnologica 3 (2):7-60. *Dasso, Maria Cristina. 1985. El shamanismo de los Mataco de la margen derecha del Rio Bernejo (Provincial del Chaco, Republica Argentina). Scripta Ethnologica ''suppl. (5):0-35. *de Smet, Peter A. G. M., i Laurent Rivier. 1987. Intoxicating parcia seeds of the Brazilian Maue Indians. ''Economy Botany 41 (1):12-16. *Dominiguez, J. A., i R Pardal. 1938. El hataj; droga ritual de los indios Matako: Historia se empleo en America. Ministerio del Interior, Comision Honoraria de Reducciones de Indios (Buenos Aires). Publicacion ''no. 6:35-48. *Fernandez Distel, Alicia A.. 1980. Hallazgo de pipas en complejos precamicos del borde de la Puna Jujena (Repiblica Argentina)el empleo de alucinogenos por parte de las mismas cultura. Universidad de Chile Estudios Arqueologicos 5:55-79. *Fish, M. S., i E. C. Hornong. 1956. Stidues on hallucinogenic snuffs. ''The Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease ''124 (1):33-37. *Flury, Lazaro. 1958. El Caa-pi y el Hataj, dos poderosos ilusiogenos indigenos. ''America Indigena ''18(4):293-98. *Giesbrecht, A. M.. 1960. Sobre a ocorrencia de bufotenina em semente de ''Piptadenia falcada ''Benth. ''Anais da Associacao Braseleria de Quimica ''19:117-19. *Grainer-Doyeux, Marcel. 1965. Native hallucinogenic drugs ''Piptadenias. Bulletin on Narcotics 17(2):29-38. *Lieske, Barbel. 1992. Mythische Bilderzalungen in den Gefaßmalerien der altperuanischen Moche-Kultur. Bonn: Holos Verlag. *Rendon, P., i J. Willy. 1985. Isolation of bufotenine from seeds of the ''Piptadenia macrocarpa ''Benth. ''Revista Boliviana de Quimica ''5:39-43. *Torres, Constantino Manuel, i David Repke. ''Anadenanthera ''(prace nad monografią trwają). *---. 1988. The use of ''Anadenanthera colubrina ''var. ''cebil ''by Wichi (Mataco) shamans of the Chaco Central, Argentina. ''Yearbook for Ethnomedicine and in the Study of Consciousness, ''1996 (5):41-58. Berlin: VWB. *Von Reis Altschul, Siri. 1964. A taxonomic study of the genus ''Anadenanthera. Contributions from the Gray Herbarium of Harvard University ''193:3-65, *---. 1967. Vilca and its uses. In ''Ethnopharmacologic search for psychoactive drugs, ''ed. Daniel H. Efron, 307-14. Washington, D.C.:U.S Dept of Health, Education and Walfare. *---. 1972. The genus ''Anadenanthera ''in Amerindian cultures. Cambridge: Botanical Museum, Harvard University. *Wassen, S. Henry, and Bo Holmstedt. 1963. The use od parica: An ethnological and pharmacological review. ''Ethnos ''28(1):5-45. Kategoria:Encyklopedia Roślin Psychoaktywnych Kategoria:Rośliny psychoaktywne Kategoria:Enteogeny